


welcome home

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Touches, M/M, businessman shiro???, keith missed his mans, this is so tender and self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shiro finally comes home after a month.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey here's more trash !!!  
> this was the product of a video troye sivan posted on his twitter of him waking up his brother and i immediately attached sheith to this   
> dedicated to jay who gave me the idea of businessman shiro <3

_ **6:45 am** _

When Shiro walks into the apartment, he drops almost everything at the door. Briefcase, keys, shoes, suit jacket, pants, tie; he's tempted to just get rid of every single piece of clothing on his body and lie on the ground for a while, but they have big windows and are in close proximity to their neighbors, and he really can't let another catastrophe like the police incident of 2014 happen again.

  
He trudges into the kitchen and decides that his preferred method of relaxation this morning will be a nice cup of coffee. He's been surviving on nothing but it for the past month, but nothing beats a brew from the good old Keurig.

  
When it's ready, he fixes it up just the way he likes -- two sugars and a fuckton of creamer -- takes a few sips, and then promptly abandons it on the counter. He starts towards the bedroom, because as much as he's missed coffee made just the right way, he's missed something else that much more.

  
\+ + +

  
“Good morning,” Shiro whispers as he lays his hand on Keith's forehead, watching him stir awake. Keith blinks up at him with those big, tired eyes of his, and once he truly registers the situation, he's smiling wide, giggling, trying to hide it in the blanket but not being quick enough.

  
“Hi,” Keith drawls, nothing short of fondness in his voice. He doesn't move more than a few inches to wrap his arms around Shiro's legs. Shiro knows if it were later in the day, Keith would probably be pouncing on him right now, and rightfully so. He's been away for so long this time. “M'so happy you're home.”

  
Shiro laughs, right as Keith says that, his grip on his legs get tighter. “Yeah, I can tell.”

  
Keith hums for bit, doing nothing but hugging his boyfriend, reveling in the fact that he's home. The moment can't last for much longer, though, because he already feels himself drifting back to sleep again.

  
“Hey,” Shiro says, fingers carding through Keith's hair. “Let's go to bed. We can talk later.”

  
Keith just nods and lets him go, rolls over to make room in the bed. He smiles when he feels Shiro fit himself in against his back, completely relaxes into his hold.

  
“So glad you're home,” Keith says again, and it's the last thing before sleep takes him.

  
Shiro buries his face into the back of Keith's neck, holds him close, let's the sound of soft breathing lull him as the four words play over in his head again and again. He presses a kiss to Keith's shoulder and smiles into the fabric of his shirt.

  
“I'm glad I'm home, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with feedback or requests via tumblr !!! 
> 
> \- kinkymavin.tumblr.com -


End file.
